


狄奥尼索斯的狂欢（the Revelry of Dionysus)

by EithelCaldire



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EithelCaldire/pseuds/EithelCaldire
Summary: · ABO设定，进错酒吧脑洞 ·· 送给每一位坚强的柚天女孩·· ooc属于我，荣耀属于他们 ·· 切勿纠结剧情！·





	狄奥尼索斯的狂欢（the Revelry of Dionysus)

……  
 我就这样躺着，  
缩着，蜷卧着，苦于  
一切永世之劫，  
为你  
……  
                  ——《狄奥尼索斯的颂歌》

金博洋在一时兴起出来旅游的城市里转得昏天黑地。满眼望过去都是不知名的街道，街上形形色色的人口里都吐着不知何意的话语。街头的灯一明一暗的来回交替闪烁，模糊了视野而后黑色墨水趁机从天上倾洒而下，于是夜幕降临。城市的霓虹灯骤然亮起，这光芒映着街道上交错斑斓的灯板上的字，合力构筑起了这声色犬马的窝巢。  
嘿，金博洋。他给自己加油打气，你知道自己是出来干嘛的吧。  
他在寒风里的原地转了两圈，随后跟随着自己的感觉，好似上天在冥冥中给了他引导，金博洋聆听着自己心脏跳动的声音，跟随着自己的步伐，来到了了一家毫不起眼的酒吧门口。这座酒吧坐落在街道的深处，铜板蚀刻而成的大招牌还有葡萄藤蔓蜿蜒，禁欲主义的哥特大写字母搭配着浮华的花体小写而成的：Dionysus（狄奥尼索斯）根本无法掩盖佯装正经下的故作姿态。  
深呼吸，没错，呼吸。他能闻到自己喷洒了散发着属于Alpha的香水味，他从哈尔滨带来的新产品可是个好东西，能够深深遮掩住金博洋身为Omega的事实转而把他塑造成令人尊敬的Alpha。在当今这个性别歧视严重的时代，成为一种被人贴上“弱者”标签的低劣存在。好似他们只是一具为繁衍而生的肉体。然而不是这样的啊。金博洋曾经感受过那样的目光，那些人带着怜悯、同情以及深深的不屑。至于那些Alpha眼中露骨的目光则让他如芒在背。不是这样的，我们应生而平等。但是生活从来不是什么睡觉前母亲在枕头边轻语的童话小说，不会有哪天你会见到揣着怀表的小兔子，也不会有哪天有小仙子拉着你的手告诉你：嘿，你是王子。它是如狼的兽，是深夜里潜伏的残忍。  
可是他不会示弱，像是骨子里从来都没有那玩意儿，他的脊梁是笔直的旗杆直立在漆黑的旷野里。  
终于他推开了那扇门，里面五光十色的灯光将他隔绝了现世，笼罩进洛可可时代的狂欢里。葡萄藤下的酒神勾起了嘴角，一切都准备就绪。  
他并不是第一次进入酒吧，只是这么声势浩大的还是首次见到。头顶上不断闪烁的灯光投射出虚幻，整耳欲聋的乐曲咆哮出人生的罪孽。七宗罪幻化成人形在这里处处可见，暧昧的气氛是他们的使臣，不断奔走和相互调笑。舞池里则是戏剧的顶峰，DJ拆开了中世纪的织锦，一切教条主义都破碎成片，不论男女皆带着痴迷在此处扭动和狂笑。信息素也毫不受到抑制的像是翻涌的河流朝他扑来，刺激着金博洋的神经。  
幸好自己的发情期还没到。金博洋的喉结微颤。也幸好自己本身便对信息素不甚敏感。他走到酒吧西侧的高台坐下，朝着深色卷发、热情的西班牙调酒师要了杯最基础的曼哈特。  
不知道冥冥之中是谁牵扯起他的目光，金博洋含了一口炽热的酒就迈开了步子向前走，酒吧里的昏暗全部被交织的灯光打散变成闪烁的碎片萦绕在他的身边，周身的一切都虚幻成光影，他的眼里只有那个和他同样坐在高台上用手指敲打着节拍的男人。喧嚣的乐曲合着他的拍子，金博洋的脚步也合着他的拍子，加速，旋转，进入高潮，面前是对方触手可及的脸。  
也许有些人用不着打招呼就彼此心知肚明。这个酒吧的人可都是这样的怪物。而金博洋更不知道自己来到了什么地方，把酒寻欢只是肉体盛宴的前奏，狄奥尼索斯的使徒令信念燃起熊熊的火焰祭祀，而酒神侧过身倾倒了自己酒杯里桃红色的琼浆淋在信徒们白花花的身体上。这才是真正的狂欢，狄奥尼索斯的狂欢。  
他的桃色酒液滴到羽生结弦的鼻头上，于是金博洋向前倾身说：“hey，你这里有东西。”  
柔软的舌头在羽生的鼻上一触即退，似乎是试探的步伐带着沉溺的香甜。羽生结弦并不讨厌这个味道，相反他更加的惊喜，对方信息素的味道从鼻头溜进了他的鼻腔，并没有意料中的排斥，反而全身在一瞬间沉沦并不满足的叫嚣着更多。  
金博洋不知道自己这样是否有些过火，他是这酒吧里唯一的绵羊，于是忐忑地将目光移到了别处。狼却不满地扣住了他的下颌，吻住了他的唇，Alpha的信息素全盘倾倒过来，比酒精更让他感到愉悦，脑子里某一处隐匿的地方像是被通了电，酥麻的差点让他叫嚣起来，金博洋沉溺在这个吻中，像条脱水的鱼不断渴求着羽生结弦唇齿间的津液。起先他俩像是在过一场交锋，试图比出谁的接吻技术更加高超，但渐渐的最开始彼此间攻略城池颇有些高手过招的意味就变了质，所有的护城河里的水都带有葡萄酒的甜香而后一发不可收拾的淹没一切肆虐开来，双方的舌更像是伴着酒吧里驻唱歌手沙哑的嗓音，你来我往的是贴身的热舞。羽生结弦意外的发现对方有颗尖锐的虎牙，于是一场舞曲的中心围绕着虎牙而展开。  
一吻定情也许是是个笑话，可一吻却恰好能勾起人性最原始的欲望。从一个吻中能看到过去，也能见到对方的最美河山。  
羽生结弦一把搂过金博洋的腰，拖着他飞快藏进沉默的暗影里。这是个绝对没有人会注意的地方，酒吧里绚烂的灯光把所有人的目光集合在了舞池里扭动的腰肢上，只有黑暗给他们提供了庇护。是金博洋先迫不及待的吻上来，带着巴洛克式的淫靡狂欢曲，像是要把羽生囫囵全吞进去。可羽生结弦也不是什么善茬，他将金博洋抱在自己的大腿上，令他两条腿交叉开圈住自己的腰，粗暴的回应过去，新一轮又开始。只是金博洋确实缺乏了经验，把自己全身心的投入在彼此的接吻里，忽略了对方不停在他身上探索的那双手。  
突然间双方同时停下了动作，羽生结弦难以置信地发现自己竟然从金博洋的身上闻到了omega的气味。他皱了皱眉，“你有人了？”巴洛克的喧哗一瞬间停下了，黑暗里只有他们独立出了新的空间充满了沉默。  
“瞎说什么呢？”金博洋显然对突然停下动作的羽生结弦分外恼火，他其实心里慌得很，也不知道怎么解释自己其实是个Omega的事实，只好一把抱紧了羽生，让对方的唇恰好能够到自己后颈的腺体，“临时标记我，快。”金博洋的唇纹贴合在羽生脖子上，讲话时呼出的湿润气流窜到他皮肤的纹路中央又渗透进皮肤更深处。“快。”金博洋催促着，虽然并不清楚谁什么原因，但此时的酒精并没有麻痹掉他所有的神经阻止他发现自己突然提前的发情期，只是他依旧担心自己并不能坚持下去，怕自己脱离自我的掌控，显露出Omega天生的那一面，这可是公共场所，难保不会出现自己难以控制的事情。  
羽生结弦心情有些复杂，但他仍然给了金博洋一个临时标记，对于一个喜欢和自己一样强势的Alpha的人来说突然发现自己怀里原以为是A的人竟然是O这一事实无疑对他是一个晴天霹雳。  
“怎么了？”金博洋有些疑惑，因为面前这人在给了自己一个临时标记后压根失去了其他任何的动作反应。  
羽生结弦不语，眼中的颜色暗沉下来。你可知道你面对的是什么吗？这可是一个独属于Alpha自产自销的酒吧。  
可是自己却确实有所反应了。他无法背叛内心深处自己的魂灵，即使起先有些慌乱但他重新抓住了自己的节奏。眼前的人似乎和普通的那些娇里娇气的Omega不同，他的手抚摸上对方的脊梁骨，它是那么的直挺，绽放着不屈的花朵。

羽生结弦抱着金博洋，穿过拥挤喧闹的人群挤到高台旁示意今天当值的费尔南德兹甩给他楼上休息室的钥匙。搂着金博洋，他们俩一路吻着搂抱着蹭着墙壁向酒吧的东侧走去，一路上主导的是羽生结弦，他在走到一幅充满了洛可可调情情调的油画面前停下了脚步，终止了这个冗长的吻，羽生把金博洋按在自己的怀里而后顺着欧式墙纸大花纹的纹路在油画边推开了一扇暗门，门后是通向二楼的阶梯，昏暗的灯光意料之中并不能起到什么实质性的效果，在它所不及之处依旧是漆黑一片。金博洋似乎是有些急了，他并不清楚羽生葫芦里究竟是卖的什么药，他只知道这个男人虽然临时标记了他但实际上好像却并不想跟他进入深一步的关系。  
于是他决定抢占先机。  
羽生结弦被金博洋突如其来的动作按在了门上。他的小羊好像有些着急了。他兴奋得眯起了眼睛。也许是小猫更为合适些。暗自忖度着，在顷刻间转换了两人的位置，现在金博洋被牢牢地控制在羽生的身下了，背后紧贴着那扇暗门，门在酒吧欢闹的人群和他们之间隔出了一条脆弱的楚河汉界。这下是真实的，只有他们两个人了。  
金博洋穿的不多，薄薄的一件单衣外面罩着一条玫瑰金的外套，羽生结弦很快就扒去了他身上的衣物，随手扔在了楼道里的玻璃台阶上，而金博洋也心领神会地动手扯开了羽生结弦的衬衫，正当他去准备解开皮带的时候，却被羽生一把将头按了下去。  
“用嘴。”温热的气息吐在金博洋的腺体上，令他后颈闪过一阵酥麻的战栗。金博洋试图闭上眼睛但失去了视线动作根本毫无章法，频频发生的失误反而使得羽生愈加兴奋起来，于是羽生结弦俯下身子把金博洋圈在自己的领域里。  
“快点。”他命令道。临时形成的标记固然弱小，但他也能感觉金博洋的慌张，这点却使他更加血脉喷涌，他能感受到自己的心跳，在身体下方的某个位置。当自己的皮带被解开的那个刹那，他迅速地将金博洋抵在了暗门上，单手剥下了对方的裤子。金博洋的肤色本身就白，此时在无比昏暗的光下因情动更是白里透红像极了等待被吞食丰盛佳肴。狄奥尼索斯啊，把他闪电般的击倒吧*。  
先是浅尝辄止的吻，热切得如同一支羽箭从远方的海盗船上射来，击中了他们这孤岛上用朗姆酒酿造的魂灵，随后烈焰燃起，焚烧尽所有的理智，他们奉身体中最原始的欲望为王，双手也被赋予滚烫的意义，羽生结弦用手指轻轻地在金博洋的胸前打着圈儿，时而挑逗性的按压又拨动，两人口中不断交换的唾液顺着金博洋的唇角留下，羽生便笑着去吻他的唇角，又顺着唇角一路向下而去，在金博洋的全身都烙下独属于自己的印记。金博洋早已被磨的没了脾气，只剩下主动地接受和更猛烈的回应。Omega的身体也早就出现了独特的生理反应，滴滴答答落下的不只有他因缺氧而从唇边滑落的津液，还有从股缝里不断冒出来的淫水。后穴这样的空虚令他难以忍耐，但羽生却迟迟没有最激烈的动静，弄得他只能不断扭动着自己白嫩的腰，表明他做好了迎接他所爱的暴风雨的准备。  
准备吧，准备好吧，号角声吹起了，风暴来了。  
他听到暗门后面传来突然暴起的狂欢的笑声，羽生像是扣准了节点将手指伸进他的后穴中，三根手指在他的身体里搅动，向船在风暴里乘风破浪地寻觅宝物，羽生也在同时吻住了对方，将他托起双脚离地，后背紧紧抵在了冰冷的门上使得自己的手指能进入更加私密的深处。忽然间金博洋感受到那狂风巨浪在他的脑海里炸出了惊雷，顺着雷声闪电也如期而至划破穹苍，于是世界惨白一片，在白光里他得以聆听到了极乐园的圣音。羽生见到金博洋此时的模样，便明白自己寻对了地方，于是将金博洋托得更加稳妥些，终于提枪上阵。  
Omega自身的润滑和先前的扩张使得两人的融合顺利无比，金博洋靠在羽生结弦的身上，两人的汗水也交汇在一起，又被极端的热意蒸发成万缕动情的思绪。羽生此刻完全抛却了先前亲吻时的柔情，对准了金博洋体内之前探查到的秘宝之处猛力冲击起来。他似洪水猛兽，金博洋的这条船在巨浪里翻腾，却乐得其所像是享尽了万世浮华。可金博洋咬着自己的唇，企图努力掌控自己的灵魂。叫声被悉数憋在了口中回到胸膛，又被心脏大力碾碎只有吉光片羽闪烁着欲念的贪婪残存。  
“你的名字是什么？”  
羽生结弦在下一轮的冲锋前贴在金博洋的耳畔处询问，“告诉我，你叫什么？”他啃咬着对方的耳垂，在每一处都留下自己滚烫的亲吻。  
“我叫……我叫……”  
金博洋正准备回答却被猝不及防地推上极乐的巅峰，叫声再也没被控制重新压回心房得到了完美的释放，像是咏叹调的高音穿破了天堂，堕落的天使趁此时机发起了进攻发誓要把黑暗沾染上加百列的翅膀。最后“金博洋”三个字残败存留在舌尖，被羽生结弦的舌头全数扫尽皆卷入了自己的心中。  
“就是这样，就是这样。”  
不要把持，不要自我。让彼此之间的烈火烧去所有，放肆这肌体，偷一杯狄奥尼索斯陶壶里的葡萄酒，至此这天地间只有我们两人也能得以存活。  
击入更深吧！再戳一次！刺穿，戳破这颗心！为何这般折磨人，以颓锋钝齿的箭镞？*  
“你叫什么…… ”金博洋无法自持，他在羽生的背后挠下数条粉红色的划痕，而此刻他体内的结已经形成准备好了迎接终章的赞歌。  
“记住我，我是羽生结弦。”  
极乐园的花朵被泼了上白色的液体，伊甸园也从加百列的羽翼上燃起了从地狱而来的堕落火焰。至此他不再会是孤身一人。

你好，金博洋，以后我们就是灵魂伴侣了  
初次见面，请多指教  
狄奥尼索斯的狂欢落下了天鹅绒的帷幕，重新归落到教堂的墙壁上回忆着巴洛克和洛可可肉体盛筵的美妙。

*全部出自尼采的《狄奥尼索斯颂歌》。


End file.
